Under The Moonlight
by 00Zero
Summary: Let just say, it is night, the moon hang low in the sky and Rin decides to take a bath. But someone else decides to join.


**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

**So much for taking a break. The stories has been driven me crazy because they are plotting themselves inside my head and would not leave me alone even thought I cannot write. They disappeared as soon as I touched the keyboards which makes it even more annoying. It has been given me such a huge headache. literatly. So here, I decided to write some calm story to calm myself. Read and review. :)**

* * *

The huge moon hung low in the night sky. The moonlight lit the earth with its soft growling yellow light illuminated the scenery on earth.

Rin was soaking in a small clear pound. Eyes closed, her hands gently stroked the water as her feet lightly moved to make sure her body would stay float above the water. Her back to the earth and her face facing the night sky.

The winds calmly blew, making the weeds and the trees' leaves gently waved with its touch. She could almost hear a whistle in the winds. The rustled leaves gave her a calm musical tone.

Rin smiled.

It was such a peaceful and serene night.

The water was cold at first touch, but after her body temperature had adjusted to it, it felt so good. Her body felt light inside the water. She was glad that Kagome had given her a swimming lesson. Growing up around Kagome, she picked up her habit of taking a bath any time they came across a pond or a hot spring.

She knew she had been here for nearly fifteen minutes and she should be going back to Sesshomaru and Jaken soon, but she wanted to stay float for a bit longer. She felt so relaxed and the night was so beautiful.

Sesshomaru knew of her habit and he had not said a word about it. He never complained, but she would not want to make him wait so she would be out soon.

She inhaled another lungful of fresh airs with the aromas of many wide flowers, before she exhaled. She slowly opened her big chocolate eyes to look at the full moon. Her face was glowing with happiness.

But suddenly, she noticed a slight movements from the corner of her eyes, her head snapped toward the bank where her clothes were. She was so startled at what she saw, more like who she saw, that her body immediately trying to stand up. But her feet were too short to reach the bottom where she was and for a moment she was struggling from drowning.

She felt a pair of big claw hands gently wrapping themselves around her slim waist, pulling her smaller flame toward his, lifting her body up so her head appeared above the water. Her struggle stopped. She had not swallowed any water yet, but she was struggled for airs. Her arms relaxingly wrapped around his shoulders.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked wondering why he was here. Her cheeks flushed red looking at his bare muscular chest. The water was at his chest level and the tips of his silver hairs were floating in the water. She was very aware of his warm hands on her waist holding her above the water as well as the heat of their bear skins.

"You were taken a while," he stated.

"So you decided to join in?" she whispered, noticed the stage of his attire which was no attires. Her cheeks were burning even when she was inside the water.

"What's wrong with a husband bathing with his beautiful wife?" he said playfully in his cold deep monotone voice. His eyes dancing on his emotionless face.

She giggled delightfully, her cheeks' color deepened at the word "beautiful". He was not one to praise anyone or to say sweet words, but once in a while, he managed in his own way to make her heart leap. As he had making his point countess times, "he did not lie", and she could not helped but smiled and happy to be thought as beautiful by the perfect man before her. Her husband.

She brought her legs to wrap around his firm waist, pulling her face away a little to look into his beautiful golden eyes, her hands gently removed his hairs from his handsome face before she leaned forward and lightly kissed his full lips . "Nothing," she whispered before their kiss deepened.

"Can I wash your hairs again?" she asked sweetly after they broke their frenzy kiss.

"If you let me wash yours," he answered in his cold, but now soft, tone. She giggled and kissed him again.

And of course, Jaken would have to wait by himself. He was smart enough to not disturb their alone times together. Rin was glad that he had brain for once because she did not want to imagine the punishments he would have to go through if he dared interrupt them.

She loved times like this. Just being together with her husband in nature and love.


End file.
